


Fantasy

by NeelMylo



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelMylo/pseuds/NeelMylo
Summary: Homecoming Out. Remember the dream Amy had after the first episode? Remember the awkward tension after the ‘locker room incident’ from “Intoxicated”? *winkwink, nudgenudge* One-shot. Cooperfeld.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> _So you say you wanna get so high_   
_Breathe me in like air tonight_   
_Let yourself unwind, get lost___   
_In the garden of my mind_
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Faking It or any of its characters.  
A/N: AU-ish and mature-ish. Inspiration & Title: Fantasy by Alina Baraz ft Galimatias.
> 
> Written one month after “Attention”. It’s short but cute. Like Lauren. Enjoy!

Lauren sat down on top of Amy, bending over her while they were engaging in an intense kiss as her hands were wrapped around Amy’s neck. Amy’s hands trailed from Lauren’s thighs to her waist, sinking her fingers into her skin. She wrapped her arms around her as she rolled her over, finding the beautiful figure of Lauren beneath her. Amy broke the kiss as Lauren shortly chased after her lips, not wanting her to stop.

“What about your boyfriend?” She asked insecure, never taking her eyes off of Lauren’s lips, wanting to taste them again so badly.

Lauren glanced back and forth at Amy’s green pools and back to her lips, “He’s not my boyfriend.”, closing in to press her lips wildly upon Amy’s soft ones. Amy pulled away after the touch to take off her green shirt, revealing her toned abdomen. Lauren gazed at her body as she enticingly bit down on her lip, awaiting Amy’s lips to return to her. Amy dove in to kiss her full pink lips, brushing them gently before Lauren took the lead and pushed her on her side. She cupped Amy’s face as she kissed her passionately, slowly but willingly parting her lips to invite her in.

Suddenly a loud high-pitched noise rang through her ears. She opened her eyes, gasping for air as she missed the touch of Amy’s lips on hers. Once realizing she was in her room, lying in her bed, she let out a disappointed sigh. _It was just a dream._ She gazed at the source of the high-pitched noise to find the alarm of her cell phone going off. She picked it up to turn it off, placing it back on her nightstand and rolling on her other side, facing the beauty she saw seconds ago. _How did she-?_ She thought, not knowing what to say, let alone think.

Amy slowly opened her eyes, seeing the most beautiful person in the world to her. A smile curled upon her lips for a while then turned her mood around, growing insecure as she couldn’t read the emotion in Lauren’s eyes. “What? Do I have eye-boogers?”

Lauren didn’t move a muscle and just stared into piercing greens as her eyes went soft. She took a breath and closed the space between her and Amy, never losing eye contact until their lips met. Amy’s heart raced, not believing what was happening to her and wondering if this was real or not. She broke off the kiss, softly pushing Lauren away as she peered into bright blue pools.

Lauren wondered why she stopped her as she saw the look of disbelief in her eyes. “We could stop right now if you want.” She suggested while not meaning a word of what she was saying, hoping she would say no.

Amy searched for confirmation in Lauren’s eyes, shaking her head gently, not wanting her to stop at all as her lips curled. She placed her hand on Lauren’s cheek, wanting to move in as her hand slid through her hair, pulling her towards herself. The moment their lips touched she was interrupted by a piercing ringing sound. Amy opened her eyes in shock.

She gasped as she saw her alarm clock going off, catching her breath as if she had been under water for way too long. She grabbed her alarm clock as her face turned to frustration, lifting it up and flinging it to the other side of the room where it smashed against her door and fell to the floor. She turned on her back and felt around beside her head for a pillow and pushed it onto her face, letting out a frustrated growl. _What the fuck!_


End file.
